NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN
by Melodrama's Bitch
Summary: ¿En qué momento pensó Kurama que sería buena idea explicarle a Hiei que era la noche de Halloween? Puede que Yoko, en aquel momento, tomará consciencia sin manifestarse y urdiera un plan para pasar una noche "aterradora" bastante divertida.


**Noche de Halloween**

– ¡Espera! ¡Hiei, espera! –Kurama gritaba a la sombra que se teletransportaba, en cuestión de segundos, por las manzanas de la ciudad–. ¡No puedes ir así de rápido, llamarás demasiado la atención!

Pero Hiei, encantado con esa costumbre humana de pedir caramelos aquella noche "espeluznante" del año, no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Fuera de llevar un disfraz o al menos, algo donde ir guardando el preciado tesoro, Hiei iba llamando puerta por puerta al grito de _¡truco o trato!_ utilizando su Yagan para leer las mentes de los más críos para elegir las casas donde sabía que daban los mejores dulces.

Cuando Kurama llegó a alcanzar a su amigo, que había parado en mitad de la calle de repente, éste se encontraba en su forma más demoniaca: algo que le hubiera provocado verdadero espanto, pues se encontraban rodeados de humanos, pero que finalmente la provocó una sonora carcajada. Estaba él ahí, parado, mirándolo fijamente tanto con sus ojos carmesís como con el Yagan, mostrando sin pavor alguno su pecho al descubierto pues había estado utilizando su capa así como su camisa como bolsa improvisada para ir recogiendo los dulces… Vamos, era toda una estampa.

Hiei, al ver a Kurama reírse tanto mientras lo miraba, fue a preguntar de mala manera que qué le hacía tanta gracia como para ponerse así; pero cuando dio un paso al frente, los bolsillos de sus pantalones se deshilacharon y soltaron de golpe una gran montaña de caramelos. Kurama quedó paralizado durante dos segundos, volviendo a ver la estampa, intentó reprimirlo pero su cara empezó a ponerse tan roja como su cabello y sus carcajadas fueron todavía más jocosas. Ni él mismo se creía que podría reírse de aquella forma.

– ¿¡Se puede saber de qué te estas riendo tanto, estúpido marica!? –Hiei, rojo de la rabia, explotó–. ¡Me dijiste que esta noche era costumbre que los estúpidos humanos se disfrazaran de intentos de demonios para pedir caramelos! Luego dirás que no me involucro nunca en las estúpidas tradiciones humanas… ¡cómo no dejes de reírte ahora mismo te rebano en dos, estúpido zorro!

– P-Por favor… Hiei, como vuelvas a decir la palabra _estúpido_ con esas pintas creo que moriré aquí mismo –dijo él mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y dejar de enojarlo tapándose la boca–. Te dije que la noche de Halloween podrías tener más tranquilidad, dado que los humanos se disfrazan puedes ir a donde te apetezca. Pero si vas así de rápido llamarás la atención y tendremos problemas…

– A ti lo único que te pasa es que tienes envidia –bramó Hiei. – Te hiere que yo esté consiguiendo muchos más caramelos que tú en todos estos años siendo humano.

– ¿Cómo? –Kurama quedó perplejo, para nada se esperaba esa reacción por parte del demonio. Osea, que se enojara con él por reírse, que se volviera prácticamente loco por el azúcar también era de esperar… ¿pero que lo retara de esa forma? Kurama era de carácter tranquilo y calmado, pero si había algo que odiaba era perder en las competiciones. Seguramente fuera ese sentimiento de competitividad lo que despertó al espíritu de su interior.

De una bruma blanca, surgió una figura esbelta y de mirada penetrante.

– Perdona, pequeño renacuajo, ¿pero me estás retando? –Yoko se colocó a la altura de su contrincante, con los brazos cruzados y arqueando su figura, a modo desafiante.

– ¿Qué pasa, estúpido zorro? ¿No sabes reconocer los desafíos aun cuando te los escupen a la cara? –respondió Hiei, con cara de pocos amigos.

– Esta bien, acepto tu reto: dentro de dos horas nos reuniremos aquí, quien haya conseguido más caramelos tendrá el derecho de exigirle al perdedor que haga lo que guste lo que resta de noche –sonrió maliciosamente–. Puedo darte algo de ventaja, sé que es tu primera vez.

– Pienso pedirte que pidas caramelos todo lo que resta de noche, estúpido zorro. Prepárate para perder… –y acto seguido desapareció.

Hiei era otro gustoso de los desafíos, además de tener otro muy fuerte sentido de la competitividad. Pero lo que él no se esperaba era que, aún por mucho que se esforzara, Yoko era un zorro y, como tal, pecaba de astuto.

Era como si al pelinegro se hubiese tomado demasiados caramelos aquella noche: su velocidad para ir visitando casa por casa era alimentada por las ganas no solo del dulce (lo cual era uno de sus puntos débiles) sino por restregarle a ese engreído que era mucho mejor que él en todo lo que se propusiera.

Al pasar las dos horas, volvió al lugar de origen. Un Yoko despreocupado lo esperaba sentado en un banco del parque, tranquilo. Al verlo, se recostó sensualmente mientras se deleitaba con los pasos de Hiei al acercarse.

– ¿Se puede saber que me miras de esa forma, baboso engreído? –tiró dos sacas totalmente a rebosar de caramelos frente a sus pies–. Por lo que veo no has conseguido ni un solo dulce, así que prepárate para…

No pudo terminar la frase. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Yoko estaba tras de él abrazándolo por la cintura. Cogió con una de sus manos el mentón del asombrado Hiei y le movió el rostro hacia un rincón del parque: estaba lleno de sacos y sacos de caramelos. No podría creer que hubiera podido conseguir tantos caramelos en tan poco tiempo, era totalmente imposible desplazarse a la velocidad suficiente como para recoger tan cantidad.

– ¿Qué pasa, dragoncito? ¿Sorprendido? Nadie dijo el método que se podía utilizar para recoger los caramelos –le lamió la oreja de abajo a arriba lentamente–. Me encanta cuando las cosas salen bien.

Una nube de gente pasó cerca de allí de repente espantada.

– ¡Venga ya! ¿Le has robado a los niños?

– Era la forma más rápida de conseguirlos. Además, ¿me vas a decir ahora que robar está mal? –sonrió lisonjeramente– . Ahora es cuando te desnudas y te doy a probar algo realmente dulce, ojos sangrientos.

Realmente, la noche de Halloween es aterradora… aunque siempre hay _cosas_ que asustan más.


End file.
